La lucha de Ipin
by yuuki lioncourt
Summary: I-pin se enfrentara a la lucha mas grande de su vida: hacer que Hibari Kyoya se enamore de ella.
1. Chapter 1

_hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste. _

_Todos los personages de katekyo hitman reborn pertenecen a su respectiva mangaka. _

**CAPITULO 1: DECISIÓN**

I-pin vive en la mancion del decimo jefe vongola sawada sunayoshi. Ella, mas q considerarlo su jefe, lo consideraba un hermano ya que desde que ella tenia 5 años, tsuna y su mama habian cuidado de ella.

Habian pasado 15 años desde que ella habia llegado a japon, y en ese lapso de tiempo la familia Vongola habia peleado innumerables batallas y se habian hecho mas fuertes, y el decimo jefe logro hacer que la familia siguiera los ideales del primer jefe.

La joven china se encontraba en su habitacion, estaba sentada en su cama observando una foto, en ella aparecia tsuna junto con los guardianes de los anillos, tambien estaban Haru, Bianchi, Kyoko, Dino y los arcobaleno Reborn, Collonelo y Lal Mirch. Pero ella solo veia a una persona en especial, el guardian de la nuve: Hibari Kyoya.

I- pin estaba perdidamente enamorada de Hibari, pero estar con el era practicamente imposible ya que el solo le llaman la atencion personas que puedan darle batalla, como Tsuna o Reborn, y ella simplemente es debil comparada con ellos.

La joven seguia pensando en esa persona y de repente escucho un golpeteo en la puerta y decidio ver quien llamaba. Era su buena amiga Chrome.

-hola I-pin, necesito salir a comprar unas cosas y queria ver si tu me podrias acompañar

-claro que si, solo deja ir por unas cosas y enseguida te alcanzo.

Después de haber dicho esto guardo la fotografia en su buro y salio a encontrarse con su amiga.

-listo Chrome-chan, ahora si podemos irnos.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la entrada principal y se toparon en el camino a Hibari. I-pin inmediatamente se sonrrojo e intento disimularlo para su acompañante no se diera cuenta, pero al final no tubo éxito.

Una vez terminadas las compras fueron a tomar un café. Comenzaron a platicar y Chrome recordo la reaccion que tubo su amiga al ver al guardian de la nube.

-aun te sigue gustando Kyoya verdad?- pregunto Chrome.

El rostro de I-pin se puso rojo como un tomate, suspiro y Después de un momento de silencio contesto- si, todavia quiero a Hibari, pero... es completamente imposible que se fije en mi.

-por que dices eso?- pregunto la chica con el parche en el ojo-

-porque... soy una chica muy debil, en comparacion con hibari-san, y para el soy una... herbivora

-antes yo pensaba igual que tu: pensaba que Mokuro-sama no se iba a fijar en mi por ser una persona muy debil, pero no me rendi, decidi hacerme mas fuerte y ganarme su cariño, y finalmente lo logre.

Asi que no te rindas, se que tu puedes llegar al corazon de esa persona.

I-pin lo medito un poco y finalmente contesto:

-creo que tienes razon...

-muy bien, solo que tienes que tenerms seguridad en ti misma. Y ¿adivina que? Yo te ayudare con tu entrenamiento, ¿te parece si iniciamos mañana?

Después de escuchar esto se alegro mucho, realmente empezo a creer que podia hacerlo

-muchas gracias Chrome-chan.

_pues aqui termnia el primer capitulo, dejen sus reviews. se aceptan cualquier tipo de critica_

_hasta la proxima n_n_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo =D, aquí les dejo el 2o. Capitulo de este fic, se que va un poco lenta la historia. Pero creo que lo amerita para disfrutarla un poco mas XD y gracias a las personas que dejaron review OwO._

**Capitulo 2- Comienza el entrenamiento**

I-pin, se encontraba en el jardin, estaba preocupada porque hoy iniciaba su entrenamiento con Chrome, pues toda la confianza que habia ganado Después de haber hablado con Dokuro, habia desaparecido en menos de 5 minutos y en ese momento una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-hola I-pin, ¿lista para comenzar?- pregunto Chrome

-eso creo... -contesto la joven china

-vamos I-pin, ¿a que viene toda esa seguridad tuya?-pregunto bianchi, quien acababa de llegar

-B-Bi-Bianchi-chan – fue lo unico que salio de la boca de la pequeña I-pin.

-lo siento, debi habertelo dicho antes, Bianchi me ayudara con tu entrenamiento, quiero ver que tan agil eres, asi que la primera fase de tu entrenamiento consistira en esquivar todos sus ataques.-dijo seriamente la joven ilusionista.

Después de haber dicho todo esto comenzo la prueba.

Mientras tanto en la mansion vongola se encontraba Hibari Kyoya junto con su fiel mascota hibird. Estaba esperando a Tsuna para entregarle unos documentos y de pronto escucho ruido prosedente del jardin y decidio observar lo que ocurria.

Bianchi empezo utilizando su tradicional ataque de comida venenosa, y todos esos ataques fueron esquivados con facilidad. Esta secuencia se repitio barias veces hasta que "el escorpion venenoso", decidio ponerese seria y comenzaron a salir llamas de la ultima voluntad del anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha y con un agil movimiento incerto la llama en una pequeña caja. De la caja salieron varios escorpiones, que inmediatamente atacaron a la joven china. I-pin contrataco usando el kempo lotus y elimino a todos lo escorpiones de Bianchi.

-Muy bien I-pin, has logrado pasar la primera prueba – dijo Chrome

-no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad lo logre? - pregunto la joven china con algo de incredulidad

-claro que lo lograste – dijo Bianchi – no esperaba menos de la chica que fue aprendiz de un arcobaleno.

-ahora tomaremos un pequeño descanzo y continuaremos con el entrenamiento- dijo Chrome

-no es mala idea dijo I-pin.

El guardian de la nuve quedo un poco impresionado con las habilidades de I-pin, pues sin tener un arma de caja logro derrotar al scorpion tempesta de bianchi sin ningun problema.

-¿sucede algo kyo-san? – pregunto kusakabe – lo noto un poco distraido.

-no es nada - contesto un poco molesto el guardian de la nube- y dime ¿donde esta Tsunayoshi?

-El no se encuentra en la mansion, salio con Dino- respondio kusakabe

-vaya perdida de tiempo- dijo Hibari un poco mas enojado de lo que ya estaba – Cuando regrese dile que pase el por los documentos a mi cuartel, o si no lo mordere hasta la muerte.

-entendido kyo-san

-y una cosa mas... no me molestes en las proximas 8 horas.

Después de haver dicho eso, Hibari salio de la abitacion y se dirigio a su cuartel. Una vez que atravezo el pasadizo de la mansion vongola a su cuartel, se dirijio a su habitacion, y cambio el traje que llebaba puesto por su yukata negro. Se disponia a descanzar cuando escucho ruido cerca del templo namimori, "acaso no me dejaran descanzar hoy" penso el guardian de la nuve y salio a ver con sus tonfas en las manos.

Simultaneamente en el templo namimori estaba Chrome junto con I-pin.

-muy bien Después de haber medido tus habilidades, creo q estas lista para pasar a un nuevo nivel de pelea, te enseñare a usar armas de caja.

-¿armas de caja?, si no me equivoco te refieres a las cajas que se habren con llamas de la ultima voluntad- dijo la joven china un poco incredula

-asi es, y como fuiste entrenada anteriormente por el arcobaleno de la tormenta, supongo que tu llama es de ese atributo, asi que le pedi al jefe que consiguiera una arma especificamente para ti y afortunadamente la consiguio en 1 dia.

-vaya, nunca hubiera imaginado que usaria un arma de caja

-claro que usaras una -dijo Chrome, mienntras le entregaba un anillo- lo primero que tienes que hacer es convertir tu determinacion en una llama.

-suena algo muy dificil- dijo I-pin en voz baja.

La joven china intento concentrarse en crear una llama y de pronto Hibari aparecio con sus tonfas en las manos, parecia algo molesto. Cuando I-pin se percato de su presencia se puso nerviosa y se olvido por completo de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Porque ustedes par de herviboras interrumpen mi descanzo?- pregunto hibari muy molesto – las mordere hasta la muerte.

Una ves dicho eso, Hibari ataco a la persona que estaba mas cerca: I-pin. En un primer momento la joven china quedo en shock, ¿por que la persona que ama la estaba atacando?, no lo podia entender y comenzo a sentir la necesidad de contraatacar al guardian sin importarle que tan fuerte fuera. Este sentimiento logro encender una llama en su anillo.

Comenzo a atacar al guardian con su gyoza-kempo, pero hibari lo esquibo facilmente. I-pin inmediatamente Después lo ataco con kempo lotus y con esto logro tirar las tonfas del guardian y ambos empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al ver la pelea entre I-pin y Hibari, Dokuro comenzo a preocuparse por la joven china y en ese instante aparecio Tsuna e interbino en la pelea.

-¿por que estaban peleando?- pregunto el decimo

-porque este par de herviboras interrumpieron mi descanzo- respondio Hibari – pero... realmente esta pelea ha sido entretenida. La proxima vez no te subestimare I-pin.

Dicho esto Hibari se retiro del lugar, la joven china no podia creer lo que habia escuchado. Hibari habia dicho que fue entretenido y por primera vez lo habia escuchado decir su nombre.

Crome y Tsuna tampoco daban credito a lo que acababan de escuchar, pues Hibari no era de las personas a las que le gustara que le interrumpieran una batalla y mucho menos que dijera que habia sido divertido. Pasaron varios minutos para que todos reaccionaran.

-Muy bien I-pin – dijo Chrome

-pero... ¿por que me felicitas?- respondio la joven china algo confundida

-porque lograste encender una llama en tu anillo- le contesto señalando el anillo

-es cierto I-pin, lo has logrado, pero ¿podrian continuar con su entrenamiento mañana?- pregunto el Tsunayoshi – no queremos molestar a Hibari otra vez

-de acuerdo Boss – contesto Chrome.

_hasta aqui dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Como dije antes la historia va un poco mas lenta pero procurare que para el siguiente capitulo haya mas Hibari I-pin XD. dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios. _

_hasta la proxima XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos y perdon por tardarme mucho en subir este capitulo pero no habia tenido tiempo para escribir y como no quiero aburrirlos con mi triste historia los dejo con la continuacion n_n_

**Capitulo 3 - algo inesperado**

I-pin y Chrome se encontraban en la base subterránea de los Vongola para continuar con el entrenamiento, pues Tsuna considero que ese seria un buen lugar para cumplir ese propósito e incluso le pidió a Giannini que acondicionara la sala de entrenamiento.

-Esta es la sala que ocuparan para su entrenamiento – les indicaba el líder vongola

-muchas gracias boss - le contesto la chica con el parche en el ojo

-por cierto- continuo el joven vongola – Dino acaba de entregarme la segunda caja que ordene para ti

-una segunda caja?- pregunto algo sorprendida la joven china

-si, la primer caja es un arma y esta caja contiene un animal – le decía Tsuna mientras le entregaba la caja – ambas cajas te ayudaran mucho en una pelea.

-gracias Sawada-san – dijo la joven china

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es crear una llama en tu anillo. Después introduce la llama en la caja.

-muy bien lo intentare – dijo la joven china

-primero abre esta – le dijo Chrome mientras le entregaba la caja la primera caja

I-pin logro crear una llama en su anillo e inmediatamente la introdujo en su caja y de esta salio un palo envuelto en llamas color rojo.

-es un gunshu – dijo la joven china y comenzó a practicar con el

-lo hiciste muy bien I-pin – la felicito la joven con el parche en el ojo – ahora probaremos que tal peleas con tu nueva arma, destruye estos muñecos de practica en el menor tiempo posible.

-entendido – dijo la joven china

la joven china comenzó a destruir a los muñecos y se percato que solo un golpe bastaba para partirlos a la mitad, y en 5 minutos acabo con todos los muñecos.

-bien hecho – la felicito Chrome

-gracias – respondió I-pin algo sonrojada

-ahora tendremos una pelea y tendrás que usar las 2 cajas

Mientras tanto el décimo jefe de los vongola arreglaba unos documentos y escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Era el guardián de la tormenta

-Décimo, disculpe la interrupción- dijo Gokudera – le ha llegado un telegrama urgente

Tsuna recibió el recibió el telegrama y comenzó a leerlo

-llama a todos los guardianes de inmediato – dijo El vongola muy serio

-como usted ordene Décimo – contesto el guardián de la tormenta y salio de la habitación

Al mismo tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento de la base subterránea se estaba desarrollando la pelea entre Chrome e I-pin. Para la joven china esa prueba estaba siendo algo dura, pues Chrome había creado las luciones reales de Ken y Chikuza y ere como si estuviera peleando con 3 personas a la vez.

En ese mismo instante recordó que todavía no usaba la segunda caja así que encendió la llama en su anillo y procedió a abrir la caja y de esta salio un dragón que inmediatamente embistió a la ilusión de Ken dándole oportunidad a I-pin para atacar a la ilusión de Chikusa.

-eso sera todo por hoy – dijo Chrome quien ya estaba muy agotada

-estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo I-pin quien estaba aun mas cansada

-vallamos a casa a comer algo

-claro

Ambas chicas salieron de la base y entraron a la mansión Estaban tan hambrientas que se dirigieron inmediatamente a la cocina y no notaron que estaba un poco vació el lugar. Al terminar de comer salieron al jardín y se encontraron a Yamamoto.

-Hola chicas – saludo el guardián mostrando su característica sonrisa

-hola Yamamoto-san – contesto I-pin

-hola – contesto Chrome.

-El jefe las esta buscando quiere que vallan a su oficina- dijo Yamamoto poniéndose serio

-enseguida iremos – le dijo Chorme

Las dos inmediatamente fueron a la oficina de Tsuna, pues a juzgar por la expresión del guardián de la lluvia no podría significar nada bueno.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Crome toco ya puerta y pudieron escuchar la voz del jefe Vongola diciendo que entraran y así lo hicieron. Se sorprendieron al notar que no eran las únicas que estaban en aquella habitación, pues también estaban Bianchi, Fuuta, Dino y Basil

-Gracias por venir chicas – agradeció Tsuna – Ahora les explicare el por que los he llamado aquí. Esta tarde me ha llegado información de Italia de los Asesores externos. Tal parece que hay una alianza de 3 familias cuyo objetivo es eliminar a todos los Vongola

-Eso es demasiado serio- intervino el líder de la familia Cavallone - ¿que piensas hacer al respecto?

-Justamente es lo que voy a explicar – dijo Sawada – Minutos antes de llamarlos, tuve una junta con los guardianes y Después de discutirlo un rato decidimos ir a Italia para impedir que las fuerzas enemigas lleguen a Japón. Así que necesito que ustedes se hagan cargo de la situación en nuestra ausencia y de ser necesario que peleen.

-Tienes mi apoyo Tsuna – dijo Dino

-gracias – le contesto el décimo jefe Vongola – ya tengo el apoyo de dino pero necesito saber si también tengo el apoyo de todos ustedes.

Todos los que estaban en la sala se miraron a los ojos y Después de pensarlo un poco asintieron en señal de apoyo a Tsuna.

-Gracias chicos -agradeció Tsuna – Ahora iré a hacer los preparativos para el viaje a Italia. Dino te dejare a cargo

Todos salieron de la habitación I-pin y Chrome se despidieron y la joven china se dirijio a su habitación Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y le impedía continuar caminando. Decidió voltear a ver quien era y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era Hibari. La joven no pudo evitar ponerse roja y agacho la mirada. Inmediatamente el guardián de la nube tomo la cara de la chica y la alzo para que esta viera sus ojos.

-Procura no morir en mi ausencia – le dijo Hibari

Después de haber dicho eso El guardián de la nube soltó a I-pin y sin decir nada mas se retiro del lugar.

_hasta aqui llega el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. por favor dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios :D._

_hasta la proxima _


	4. Chapter 4

_Perdonen por tardarme tanto en escribir el capitulo TT_TT, pero últimamente he tenido muchos asuntos que atender, espero me entiendan y para compensarlos por la espera intente hacer el capitulo mas largo. Espero sea de su agrado n_n _

**Capitulo 4: Enfrentamientos**

I-pin entro a su habitación, aun seguía muy nerviosa, y sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido Jamas imagino que podría estar tan cerca de Hibari. En ese momento recordó lo que el guardián de la nube le había dicho: "procura no morir en mi ausencia".

-No moriré – dijo para si misma y cayo rendida en su cama pues había sido un día bastante largo.

A la mañana siguiente se preparo para salir a la base subterránea de los Vongola, pues se llevaría acabo una reunión

En cuanto llego a la sala de juntas de la base la reunión pudo comenzar.

-Gracias por apoyar a mi hermanito menor - dijo Dino - como ya saben Tsuna partió a Italia con sus guardianes y nos dejo a nosotros la tarea de proteger a la familia y a la ciudad de cualquier posible ataque que pueda suceder en su ausencia.

El discurso del jefe de la familia Cavallone fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, e inmediatamente todos voltearon hacia la puerta para ver quien era el que había entrado.

-Ciaossu – saludo el arcobaleno del sol.

-Reborn. Pensé que te habías ido con Tsuna- dijo dino algo sorprendido

-en esta ocasión el no necesitara mi ayuda- dijo el arcobaleno- ese tonto de Tsuna actuó precipitadamente, es muy probable que la información que recibió sea falsa.

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Bianchi algo intrigada

-Es solo un presentimiento- respondió Reborn

-mientras descubrimos si esa información es verdadera o falsa, lo mejor seria salir a patrullar algunos puntos estratégicos.-explico el pelirrubio – Bianchi y Fuuta vigilaran la mansión, Basil vigilara la ciudad, I-pin y Chrome se encargaran del templo, mientras que Reborn y yo investigaremos los datos que le llegaron a Tsuna.

Dicho eso todos partieron a los lugares que les fueron asignados, a excepción de Reborn y Dino

En el Bosque

I-pin y Chrome se dirigían al templo, todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que un extraño sonido proveniente de unos enormes arbustos interrumpió aquel silencio.

-¿que crees que sea ese ruido?- pregunto la joven china.  
>-no lo se – le contesto la chica con el parche en el ojo- pero sera mejor estar preparadas para cualquier cosa .<p>

Ambas chicas se detuvieron, y el ruido comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, entonces las dos sacaron llamas de sus anillos esperando ver que era lo que estaba entre los arboles. En ese momento las ramas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y por fin salio lo que ocasionaba el ruido: era un pequeño pájaro amarillo y este se poso en la cabeza de I-pin.

-¡Hibird!- exclamo la chica pelinegra - ¿realmente eres tu?

El ave solo se limito a cantar el himno de la escuela Namimori

- ¿esa es el ave que acompaña a Hibari?- pregunto Chrome.

-si el es Hibird- contesto I-pin.  
>- parece que esta muy familiarizado contigo - dijo la chica con el peinado de piña<br>- eso es porque cuido de el y de la base de Hibari cuando el no esta- contesto des preocupadamente la chica pelinegra.

-¿ por que nunca me habías contado eso? - pregunto Chrome un poco sorprendida  
>-porque es un secreto – respondió I-pin – Kusakabe me pido que cuidara de la base cuando el y Hibari-san estuvieran fuera. De echo creo que ni el mismo Hibari sabe que yo he estado en su base.<p>

Después de esa breve pausa las dos chicas y el ave continuaron su camino hasta llegar al templo.

En el Templo.

Todo parecía estar en completa calma, pero ninguna de las dos chicas bajo la guardia.

-Sera mas fácil y mas seguro vigilar desde la base.-dijo la chica pelinegra.

-¿estas segura de que puedo entrar?-pregunto la chica con el peinado frutal.

-claro, pero jamas menciones que estuviste adentro.

Pasaron varias horas y recibieron un mensaje de Dino indicándoles que se podían regresar a sus casas

pues habían descubierto que la información que le había llegado al décimo era falsa

Ambas chicas salieron de la base del guardián de la nube y se dirigían hacia la mansión vongola.

Poco antes de entrar al bosque fueron sorprendidas por varios hombres vestidos de traje negro y con lentes obscuros que salían de los arbustos. Al ver a las chicas adoptaron una posición de pelea. I-pin y Chrome inmediatamente hicieron lo mismo.

-¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto La ilusionista.

-eso no te incumbe- contesto uno de los recién llegados

-el objetivo – otro de los hombres trajeados

-muy bien ya saben que hacer- dijo el que parecía ser el líder – ¡ataquenlas!

Aquellos sujetos se apresuraron a atacar a las dos jóvenes, pero no sabían que ya habían sido atrapados dentro de una ilusión creada por Chrome y aparecieron varias replicas de Ken y Chikusa

que junto con la ilusionista lograron vencer rápidamente a la mitad de ellos. Al mismo tiempo I-pin luchaba con la otra mitad utilizando sus recién aprendidas técnicas con las cajas de arma combinados con sus conocimientos en artes marciales y derroto fácilmente a sus contrincantes.

-hemos perdido ante un par de chicas- dijo uno de los sujetos antes de desmallarse

-creo que has cumplido muy bien tu labor como guardiana de esta base- dijo Chrome

-no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda – respondió I-pin mientras Hibird se posaba en su hombro – pero creo que todavía es muy pronto para celebrar.

-tienes razón I-pin-chan - dijo una voz masculina

-¿quien eres?, muéstrate- amenazo la chica con el peinado frutal

un hombre de tez blanca, pelinegro, de ojos café claro, que vestía un traje blanco, salio del bosque acompañado de otros dos hombres que vestían de negro. Los tres caminaron hasta llegar enfrente de las chicas y ahuyentaron a la pequeña ave amarilla, que voló hasta posarse en el árbol mas alto

-sabia que no debí haber mandado a esta bola de inútiles a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Después de haber dicho eso el recién llegado chasqueo y sus acompañantes adoptaron una pocision de pelea

-pequeña I-pin ¿tendrías la amabilidad de acompañarnos? - dijo el sujeto de traje blanco- Y prometo que mis hombres no te dañaran ni a ti ni a tu amiga.

-de ninguna manera -contesto la chica pelinegra

-¿por que siempre escogen el camino difícil? - pregunto el sujeto mientras volvía a chasquear e inmediatamente los otros dos hombres se dirigieron a atacar a las chicas. Nuevamente las chicas se vieron envueltas en una pelea.

Chrome creo ilusiones de ambas chicas y de la pandilla de kokuyo, y comenzaron a pelear contra aquellos hombres.

Mientras tanto I-pin se movía entre sus copias para atacar sorpresivamente. En cuanto ella golpeo directamente a uno de los sujetos, se percato de que algo extraño había en ellos, no paso mucho tiempo para que Chrome también lo notara.

-nunca existieron esos hombres, son ilusiones creadas por el hombre de blanco- dijo Chrome- hemos caído en su trampa

-oh!, veo que has visto a través de mi ilusión- dijo el pelinegro – pero ya es demasiado tarde ya están dentro de mi técnica y ya no pueden escapar.

Después de haber dicho eso, chasqueo una ultima vez y las chicas no podían ver nada, al poco tiempo comenzaron a sentir como eran golpeadas, pero no podían mover ninguna de sus extremidades para defenderse y ambas chicas quedaron inconscientes.

-Lo siento chicas – se disculpaba el ilusionista mientras cargaba el cuerpo de la china- pero ustedes escogieron este método.

-dejala... -decía la joven con el parche en el ojo mientras intentaba levantarse

-has despertado muy rápido, aprovechare eso para que le pases un recado al guardián de la nube de la familia Vongola- dijo aquel hombre- dile que me busque, mi nombre es kazuya hideki.

Chrome intentaba desesperadamente levantarse, e intentar salvar a su amiga, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

La pequeña ave que había sido testigo de aquel ataque, voló hacia la ilusionista y se poso enfrente de ella.

Llego la noche el primero de los guardianes en llegar a Namimori es Hibari, junto con Kusakabe. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la ciudad fue dirigirse a su base y lo primero que encontraron fue a Chrome, que aun estaba inconsciente.

-Hibari-sama, es Chrome Dokuro y esta muy herida- informaba Kusakabe

-llevala adentro y que la estabilicen- ordeno el guardián de la nube- necesito saber que hacia ella aquí y también necesito saber quien la ataco. Es evidente que alguien intento atacarnos a nosotros.

Kusakabe siguió las ordenes de su jefe, se llevo a la chica a la enfermería y con llamas del sol lograron curar casi todas sus heridas. En pocos minutos la ilusionista recobro la conciencia.

-señorita Chrome, me alegra saber que ya ha recobrado la conciencia- dijo el pelinegro

-¿donde estoy...?-pregunto la chica un tanto desubicada

-estamos en la base de Hibari-contesto su enfermero

-¿donde esta I-pin?- pregunto la ilusionista- dime que ya fueron a buscarla

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Hibari que en ese momento estaba entrando a la habitación.

-Fue secuestrada por un tal kazuya Hideki, y dijo que usted lo buscara.- Respondió la chica

-jefe ¿usted conoce a ese tal kazuya?- pregunto Kusakabe

-nunca he oído hablar de el, así que investiga todo lo que puedas de el – ordeno un tanto furioso

Hibari preparaba sus siempre confiables tonfas mientras su subordinado investigaba todo lo que podía de aquel sujeto.

-aquí esta toda la información que pude obtener de el- dijo Kusakabe- por favor, dígame que ira a salvar a la señorita I-pin, estoy muy preocupado por ella.

El guardián permaneció un momento en silencio y se dirigió a la salida y dándole la espalda a su subordinado le contesto

-La traeré de vuelta.

_y aquí concluye el capitulo 4. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y una vez mas pido disculpas por la tardanza TT_TT, tratare de escribir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible._

_no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D._

_Hasta la próxima (^-^)/_


End file.
